<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream by Morriggann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056845">Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann'>Morriggann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, they're a couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's dream leads to more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The movie ended on a sweet note, making Bucky smile. He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, his lover laying against him, head on his shoulder. “How did you like it, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hummed and shifted, and Bucky realized he’d fallen asleep. With a smile, he shimmied down the couch and pulled Steve closer, resting his head over his muscular chest. He loved these tender moments after long rough years. In fact, he couldn’t get enough of them. That and having Steve writhe in pleasure beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Bucky rose while holding Steve close. “Come on, let’s move to bed. You had a long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve obeyed like an automaton, following to the bedroom. He flopped on the bed and crawled to the pillows. He murmured something that Bucky didn’t hear while removing his clothes. He slipped under the covers and made Steve do the same, asking, “What was that you said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word made Bucky grunt and he slid his hand along Steve’s chest, dipping into his boxers. He was hard as wood, the tip leaking. Bucky licked his lips, feeling his own cock harden. “What...why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes fluttered open and lust dripped from his voice. “While you watched the movie, I had a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our first time, in the gym.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky remembered that night well. His hand wrapped around Steve’s shaft and he stroked slowly, corkscrewing his hand. “We had boxed half the night, then did push-ups. At my last one, you pushed me to the side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnngh...yes. I kissed you...hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t get enough of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s breath hitched when Bucky’s cool steel hand took his to put on his shaft. “Touch me, babe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both stroking each other’s cock, Steve continued. “You...ripped off my shorts and sucked me. God, that was amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had lube in my bag ‘cause I knew this was bound to happen.” Bucky gasped when Steve fondled his balls, bucking forward. “And I fucked you...hard...long...deep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes rolled back as his hips stuttered. “So good, don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeaaaah,” Bucky groaned. “You said the same then.” He chuckled and sped up his movements, knowing Steve was about to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did, gloriously painting his steel hand white while Bucky splattered on Steve’s stomach, growling as he did. He lunged at Steve, kissing him furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about round two?” he asked while panting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>